


forever young (for judeandzerolove)

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: This is for my friend #judeandzerolove. I want to thank you for an excellent idea. And you know what....hold on, we will fly....hihihihihi :) I hope you like it <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired with:  
> Interview with the Vampire  
> Moonlight  
> True blood  
> The Twilight Saga

To be immortal sometimes can be such a depressing thought. Zero knew it best. He was one of the oldest in the Coven. Some of the older ones were members of the Supervisory Board. Zero was a free-kick. Others respected him for his years.  
Zero didn't have much contact with the rest, at least for now and he hoped to stay that way. The Board didn't interfere much unless it was necessary to calm an excessive situation or in the event of something that would endanger their existence. For now, they all blown in that vacuum.

Zero was 318 years old, counting on human scale. He was recruited by an older vampire who found him sick in the alley. He was a young man of 21 years, in power with great plans for the future. And then the epidemic of tuberculosis and his town started, so he took almost half of the population. When Zero thought That he marvelously pulled out, he just collapsed in that alley. Before lost consciousness he just thought it was the end.

To his great surprise, he woke up in a completely stange place he didn't know. It was something different and he couldn't figure out what. His skin was cold and pale as parchment, and he didn't cough anymore. There was no blood, but how?  
He got out of the big bed and walked through the room. Where is it? Who brought him here?  
The maid came into the room to ask him do he need something. He tried to find out something from her, but unsuccessful. All he could do was wait.  
Late in the evening in room entered a burly old man "I'm Tom" he says, watching him as a prey. Zero feels embarrassed "Where am I?" he asks, wanting to escape, but something keeps him in place.  
Tom just smiles "Zero, this is your new home now. One day I'll tell you all, but now we have a more important job."  
And now he remembered those early days when become a newborn vampire. Tom was his master, lover, friend... exactly in that order.

Today time were quite different from those in which he was still a human. All he had seen in these three centuries was hard to imagine. Since Tom has long gone, Zero has been trying to fill his life with some other things.  
Life in the 21st century has provided such opportunities. He could live like a vampire among people without any excess. Nobody ever suspected that. He settled every few years, so as not to cause any unnecessary attention, and he liked it. Tom left him a fortune, So that you could afford whatever he nedded, and he needed a so little.

Today, he is relocating somewhere in the south. Those stories about burning in the sun, crosses, garlic ... make him laugh. There was nothing that could hurt him. Perhaps they were so afraid of him, so left him alone. Tom disappeared one morning at dawn, at the first rays of the sun. He just evaporated. But Zero thought it was more because he left him, so Tom just surrendered.  
Sometimes Zero thought there was something which will destroy him as well, but he didn't find out jet. It didn't bother him, he was now waiting for him to move and meet new town and new people.

New Orleans was wonderful. He had that pout of some old times. He rarely loved the town so much about the first. The house he bought was furnished in a retro style and therefore he chose it. The few little things that have been carefully kept all these years have fit perfected here. When everything was in his place, he threw a glamorous glance. There was still something about which he could play his cold heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero loved to go to town. He would have been interested in watching people coming from all sides. He would imagine their stories. Were they happy, unhappy, whether they loved someone, whether someone loved them ... Sometimes he was thinking of love.   
He didn't know anything about love. While he was human, liked a girl he shouldn't have. Girl from a wealthy family. She didn't even know that he exists. At that time, it was unthinkable that the classes were mixed, and he was just a regular worker.  
On his happiness or misfortune, he couldn't determine, he met Tom. Later he understood that it was not by chance. Tom had been watching him for a long time. He wanted him while he was human. And then in that alley, thanks to the blemishes of human life, he achieved his wish. Tom got what he wanted, but what Zero got? He knew it wasn't love, but he got used to it over time.

When he just became a vampire, Tom went through all the phases with him. He was his teacher and support, but in part Zero feared him because knew that he would belong to him forever.  
He hated the days when they were fed exclusively with human blood. It was not often, but enough that always wanted it to be better that he died that night. Throughout the centuries, his happiness has changed. Now he had substitution blood suppliers all over the world. They didn't ask anything while it pays well. That was the deal. The vampires have long since ceased to be hunters, they didn't need such quantity, or so often a meal.

Now he could do whatever he had been looking forward to. Collect old ones, read books, listen to music, observe the life around him. Strangely to someone who didn't really alive, actually neither dead nor alive.

The day is wonderful, so he go out to town at the fair. Wants to look at what is offered. Talk to a saleswoman at one stand. Suddenly the man next to him something falls out of hand and falls apart with the loud sound of cracked glass. Both crouched to pick up the remains, while the saleswoman something loudly speaks, and the man murmurs to apologize. And as the crowd starts to splits, the man looks up and Zero looks into his eyes. Black eyes through which he could look into his soul. The man seemed to notice it and looked away and stood up. He left several banknotes and with a clumsy apology practically escaped.  
Zero holds a few bits as looks as he goes, and the saleswoman shakes his head "Sorry, Mr. Jude has always been a bit drowsy. He is our librarian. "  
Zero laughs, says he's fine and kindly waved as he goes.

Although he didn't find anything in town, when he comes home, he feels some joy. Think of those black eyes again and even more so when realizes he knows where will find him.   
As he reads the book, his thoughts are constantly coming back to those black eyes. Doesn't know why, he didn't have any supernatural power, what he saw in his eyes was a mix of grief, loss, maybe hope? Zero could read it all through his many years of experience, but he actually knows that this is something else. He had to see him again.

Tomorrow will ask where the library is. There was even on his field.  
When he enters a huge library, the fragrance of old books fills his nostrils with memories of the past. He paused for a moment to gather, and he headed toward the counter.  
Jude is sitting at a massive table. His glasses were on top of his nose. He seems to be unaware of his presence. Zero to spur to better study it. A pale black hair, a suit that knew for better days, long elegant fingers to follow the text in the book in front of him. It looks like a man of last century. Zero laughed at the thought. Jude might be a vampire, though knew he wasn't. Jude just stayed in some ancient times.   
Zero finds it as interesting and something that fits in with him. He coughed to draw attention to him. Jude shakes hir head and when recognizes him, suddenly rises "What ..." but before he goes on, Zero overthrows him "Sorry, the lady women from a stand recommended me your library. He says you have an excellent choice. Can I look? "  
Jude nodded. He was sure he didn't need help, somehow he knew it. Zero gratefully laughs and starts, and after a couple of steps stop and over the shoulders add "I'm Zero" smiles again and goes towards the shelves.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude watches for days a man who is increasingly coming to the library. He's always polite, has manners, and he talks like he's from some past time. Jude is kind, but he is trying to stay imperceptible as it has been so far. Zero, on the other hand, feels every his look. Jude likes it ever since he came.   
Zero isn't sure how to approach him without fearing him. So that's the only thing he's left for now, comes from time to time only to be close to him.

One day he is encouraged to ask him something about the city's charms, and Jude offers to go with him. As more dealings with time become friends. Oddly enough, since Jude has always been a loner. As he went to school, and afterwards he only retired to himself. Then it did not bother him, but now Zero has somehow managed to retreat to his world. It was obvious to both of them.  
Sometimes they would talk, or read in silence. Sometimes they walk around town. Everything was so casual among them.  
One day, Zero calls him to the theater. He urged him to buy a new suit, so Jude felt so solemn. Everything around Jude is something new to him. Music, people, champagne ... Zero looks at him with a smile. He loved all of the Jude, especially his innocence and inescapability. On the other hand, he had an inexplicable urge to protect him. Maybe that's what he inherited from Tom. Now he wanted somebody to take care of him. Everything about Jude was something new for him too.  
Zero led him sometime to his home. They would play chess or Jude would look at his library. In general, Jude was fascinated to his house, but first of all he was fascinated by Zero. He wanted to touch that pale face, but he didn't dare.  
Zero was afraid of something else, how he would react when realized how cold he was and that his heart was not beating.  
And then one evening Jude drank a little more. He talked and talked, which was nice to someone who was usually silent. Zero took him home and laid him to bed. He removes his clothes and covers it, and for a while he only watches. After a few hours he went to the living room to watch the birth of a new day. That reminded him on Tom. He might have hoped to meet him again and ask him for a love permit. It was stupid, but Zero was still feeling attached to him in some way.

He sat in the swing and watched in the distance when Jude approached him and stroked his hair. Zero pulled him to his lap. Jude felt the touch of cold skin for the first time but did not ask anything than hugged him. Jude begins to kiss him on neck, and his hand falls between his legs. Feeling "getting awake" and starting to lightly massage. They're just in boxers. The Jude gets up, move and spread your legs connects his erections. As they kiss each other, they gently squeeze their hips by catching the rhythm. Zero refrains from the final effort, not wanting to hurt him with some sudden movement. And he replies that Jude leads the game. He knows this is the first time ever.  
When it became almost unbearable, Zero moved him a little away and removed his boxers and then his own. Jude sat again. The same rhythm continues. Zero doesn't want to hurry, for the first time this is enough. Zero feels his and Jude peak as he gets closer and heals pace. The sperm springs from both of them almost at the same time and is razed all over the stomach and chest. Zero feel through the kiss as Judas laughs happily. His first orgasm, and he was part of it. He was truly honored.  
After that, Jude just settled down where they were and asleep. Zero doesn't feel his weight, only immense happiness. In a way this was his first time too. For the first time with someone he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

When he wakes up, the adrenaline is down and Jude reacts again to the skin of ice, but also something else. Lies on the Zero chest but doesn't feel the heartbeat. At the same time he is both happy and frightened. The day has long since gone, the sun is streaming through the curtains, and the rays fall over they naked bodies. Zero looks at him smiled and knows he must tell him. It should have been long ago. "Jude, I have to tell you something. Do you wanna dress up? "He shoved his hand over his back. Jude is still scared, but he wants to know, whatever it is. " I'm fine, I don't want to move, unless I'm heavy?" Zero kisses his forehead "I don't know how to tell you differently. I'm a vampire. You must have noticed the signs until now." Jude doesn't move, now he's clear, but the fear has disappeared. He remembered how gentle he was and he simply knew he would never hurt him. Zero only embraced him. He knew Jude would understand, even if he didn't understand that he would accept him. He should have been afraid of something else. He chose something that was forbidden in his world. He loved a human, but he didn't care, he would fight for him. For both of them.

After breakfast, Jude wants to know everything at once. Zero patiently recounts it all from the day he was a human. About Tom, about the way he came in his town. There was so much to talk about. So far, he tells him the basic thing. They have the time, at least they hoped.

Jude worked less and every day he was eager to hurry at him. He accepted him no matter how little he knew about him. He loved him. There were some things that were supposed to overcome, but nothing intractable. Zero tried to keep them under the Board radar. There was no need for anyone to know about them. He told Jude all about it and he didn't care because he would do anything to protect them.

For a while all was perfect. Then Judas suddenly became ill. He would stay in bed, vomited, weakened. Zero fed him, bathed him and become crazy of worries. He urged him to go to the doctor, but Jude knew what it was. He was born as a hermaphrodite. And although he thought this was impossible, Jude was pregnant. He knew that with time his body would begin to change and have to tell him. He knew Zero would be crazy. This is a precedent, and the Board will find out for it. He was afraid could lose him, and he wouldn't stand it.  
Zero was so afraid as Jude was sick that he didn't even notice the beating of two hearts. Perhaps because they so keenly knocked. When Jude finally confesses to him, Zero drops a stone from his chest. His Jude is going to be fine, and for everything else he will take care. And now finally understood Tom. If something happens to Jude and the child, will find a way that even he doesn't exist anymore.

Jude stopped working and allowed Zero to take care of him. Both knew that this must remain a secret. About just one thing will need help. About birth. Zero knew that only the vampire could help them, but who? He thought of the days until he remembered Corinne. She once came to Tom.  
The time of labor was approaching, and Zero exhausted all the sources he could find Corinne. Jude told him that they had all the equipment at home and that they could do it alone. Zero, in vain, had panicked when Corinne just came one day.  
When Zero explained it to her and presented Jude, she said she would think, but eventually agreed to help. "Though I will never tell anyone, you know they have a way to find out" one morning Corinne tell to Zero. He was very aware of this, but he decided it was most important now that Jude and the baby were fine.

When they see their son for the first time, Zero feels tears in his eyes. Among all the miracles that have happened recently, the tears of vampire didn't so much surprise.  
The boy is named Adam. He was the greatest miracle of all. Half man, half a vampire. First of the first. For Zero and Jude he was perfect, but they were constantly wondering how this was possible.  
As soon as Jude recovered and Corinne left, they decided to move. They don't know what's waiting for them in the future, so it's better to start somewhere from the beginning. Pick a small town on the coast where nobody cares for newcomers, nor does it ask for origin. They hope their son will grow up with the best of both. Confident that no one cann't do anything while the three of them are together.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam grew up, and they still have the hope that the worst will not happen. Zero was sure the Board knew, but they waited for some reason.  
Adam has made great progress, as did other children of his age. There was nothing special about it. The vampire features in him have stagnated. But Jude still was human and both of them knew that one day needed a change. For now he has refused it because of Adam, he may need his human traits as he grows up. They knew nothing about how things would develop, they were left to hope for the best.  
Everything else was perfect. Their love and love for the child grew day by day. Through the day the child was the center of their world. When Adam slept, they devoted to each other.  
Zero of all the years he lived on earth, didn't even dream of having something like this. First of all Jude, and then their son. He knew the problems would come once, but he was ready to protect them both.  
Sometimes he would have heard that story. Corinne from time to time appeared and wondered if everything was fine. In principle as a solitaire he rarely encountered other vampires. His family is especially kept from such meetings.

And as they knew, one morning came the messenger of the Board. Zero immediately knows why he came, they want a meeting. So Jude and he agreed to bring Adam whit them. They are subjected to mortal fear, but they know that they will only be able to explain something, and whatever happens, they will be together.

The meeting place is a few hours flight by plane. Adam is now five years old, and he's been doing a great job. They have never had problems with him. Jude and Zero are holding hands to give strength to each other.  
The castle, better known fortifications, is outside the city. The sight of the building enhance the horror, and when they bring them to the library where they have to wait, the creeps is just intensifying. Zero keeps Adam in arms and sits in the sofa and Jude next to him.  
They are waiting for about two hours, not dare to speak. When the board members come in, the seven of them sit for a big table opposite them. Jude practically stopped breathing. Zero clenched his hand again. Adam still sleeps peacefully. The President speaks "We met today because of the unseen precedent that Zero did" all around him solemnly nodding his head, and he continued "not one but more of them. So far nothing has happened that we are all threatening, but as THIS grows, we cann't be sure."   
Zero suddenly stood up "Don't call our son THIS"   
Two members get up, but the president calms them and everyone sits down. Zero child surrenders to Jude's arms.  
Zero remains the only one standing " Honored members, I came to your call to introduce my family. I know that Jude and I have done a precedent, but we will remain family and whatever you choose it will not change."  
The committee withdrew to make the decision. They've been hangin' for a while. It is aware that Jude is still a human, and a child too, at least for now. They make a decision, and then come back into the room. Zero and Jude rose up.  
The president re-announces "For now, everything remains as it is, but remember, pointing to any problem will leave us nothing but reacting. You're free to leave."  
Jude and Zero came out and closed the door. They hug for a moment and went home. They are free for now. And that was something.

Adam is about to change soon. Every day they notice how the vampire's features are beginning to break out. Zero and Jude accept this as a normal process, and together with him they learn all news. Adam did it great. One night Jude says Zero that the time for change has come. He no longer needs to be a human. Anyway, he will endure all during the transformation. As a vampire will be able to help Zero and his son better.  
Zero is hesitant but agrees.

The change is more difficult than Jude was expecting, but with Zero help, he tried to make Adam less aware. After two weeks Jude begins to feel the improvement and all that new life brings. Zero skin is now perfectly suited to his. Everything has a new taste and smell and he looks all over with new eyes. Zero doesn't have to hold back any more. They are finally equal partners.

On Adam's 18th birthday transformation is complete. The only thing Adam distinguished was the heart it was still beating. This the only connection with the human race that has remained.  
They didn't hear about them from the day they were meet the Board. They probably knew all that was happening, but for some reason thought they were now equal members of their kind and didn't endanger the survival of others.  
For all this time, they moving several times. Better than answering questions people with whom they came in contact.   
Adam would probably soon go their way and it was a little frightened them, but will have to let him go.  
After all they'd been the thought, spending eternity with each other seems like a blessing.


End file.
